


狼人女仆与伯爵先生

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf! Gawain, ガウェラン, 女装攻, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: “我是葛温妮，已经安排好了家里面的事。从今往后，很乐意为您服务。”高文还穿着那身过于紧绷的女仆制服，从头巾下面溜出来几绺柔软金色额发。他眉开眼笑，碧绿的眼睛弯弯，嘴角向上翘起，洁白的牙齿闪闪发光。兰斯洛特的女仆就像骑士一样将手按在胸口，在领主老爷的面前深深鞠下一躬。“从今往后，还请您，多多指教。”兰斯洛特微笑起来，紫色眼瞳里漾起温暖的光茫，眉宇间忧郁的褶痕一点点化开。“……你好，葛温妮。很高兴再一次见到你。”





	狼人女仆与伯爵先生

**Author's Note:**

> *狼人x领主paro  
> *女装攻、兽交要素注意  
> *过去式兰斯洛特→桂妮薇儿单恋、兰斯洛特x伊莲婚姻关系提及

兰斯洛特老爷的领地上闹狼人。

从六月的盛夏开始，不知从何处悄然散播开来的传言，到了十月底田野凋敝的深秋还未停歇，甚至越发生动鲜活起来。目击者一个接一个地跳出来，猎人在小酒馆里吹嘘，声称自己见到了站起来有两个人那么高，毛皮如麦穗般金黄的巨狼，在他们的故事里，这可怕的生物时而身高超过树梢、力大无穷，时而又会如骑手般策马奔驰。而那些自称被狼人袭击屋舍、拖走牛羊的倒霉蛋们，也一个个言之凿凿，赌咒发誓那绝不是什么普通的畜生，必定是可怕的恶魔光临。最后连教区主教都听说了此事，数次在与兰斯洛特·杜·莱克伯爵的通信中提及。

因此等到秋天的收获结束，夏末节的祭典之后，兰斯洛特就带着他手下三十名精悍的骑士，以及他的一双儿女，今年春天刚过十四岁的加拉哈德和玛修，一同前往领地边缘的森林，狩猎传说中的狼人。

“世上根本就没有那种东西！”鲍斯大声抱怨，牢骚着扯下头盔，扔在地上。环绕杜莱克家领地的海岸线上遍布茂密的松林，农民们说狼人从北边的岛屿渡海而来，昼伏夜出，就在海岸的松林中憩息。如今已是十一月，海风寒冷，夹杂着浓重的湿气，将深入树林搜寻的骑士们的头盔与铁甲都冻得又湿又冷，像一块贴在皮肤上慢慢融化的冰。“什么狼人！我敢打赌，不过就是大一点的狼，说不定只是流浪的野狗！为这种荒诞的事情，我们三十个人在野地里跑了半个月，却一无所获！”

兰斯洛特坐在一棵树下擦拭着自己的爱剑，莱昂内尔蹲在一堆相对干燥的树叶和枯枝前面，还在努力尝试把火升起来。森林的另一端传来响动，刚才几只猎犬一起对着那个方向低低吠叫，躁动不安，似乎是有什么东西，于是加拉哈德带了两个人过去查看。

他们一同走出来，银色头发的男孩怀抱着一团金灿灿的小毛球，他平时冷静沉着得像个大人，这时候却满脸难以抑制的兴奋笑容。“不是野狗，是狼。”加拉哈德抬起头对众人说道，“不过一点也不大，只有这么小。”

男孩将那团小毛球递到他的妹妹面前，继承了父亲紫色头发的女孩惊奇地欢呼了一声。那是只纯色的小狼，遍体金黄，没有一根杂毛，像是秋天的麦田。更为罕见的是，不同于野狼常见的灰蓝或是黄色的浑浊瞳孔，这只金色小狼有一双澄澈的碧绿眼睛。

它正不安地凝视着人类。

“它受过伤。”玛修说，她的手掌小心地虚悬在小狼无法正常蜷缩的左后腿上方，极轻地碰触了一下它的皮毛。小狼的眼睛左右转动着，身体却一动不动，十分安静。

“看，这里。”玛修指出旧伤痕的所在，那里的皮毛不自然地凹陷下去。“也许是中了捕兽的陷阱，不知道它是怎么逃脱的……虽然伤口已经长好了，但筋骨的错位却不一定能复原。也许会残废掉……它还这么小……”她回过头，对兰斯洛特叫道：“爸爸，我们可以把它带回去治疗吗？”

“治疗？是打算治好就把它放走？”兰斯洛特已经站起了身，走到他的一双儿女旁边，好奇地垂头看着那只小狼。“你不想养它吗？这可是加拉哈德的猎物。”

“不是猎物！”加拉哈德立即回答道，他的语气很生硬。刚刚步入成年的男孩，正是对父亲的一举一动都要提出质疑的时候。“它受伤了，看到我们过来，主动从树枝下面爬出来向我求助。我是为了帮助它才把它带回来的。”

兰斯洛特摸了摸鼻子没有说话。三三两两围过来的骑士中，有人小声开玩笑：“这么聪明的小家伙，说不定就是狼人的幼崽呢？”

“哪有什么狼人！”鲍斯瞪了那家伙一眼，“我们出来半个月了，一路上野猪倒是打了几头，可除了这小狗之外，连根狼毛都没见着。冬天已经到了，我觉得我们现在就应该回家。”他一屁股坐在了树桩上，继续抱怨着脱掉自己身上冰冷的盔甲。

兰斯洛特深吸了一口气，越过树林望向不远处的海岸，潮湿的风带着寒潮从北海上过来，将冬天的气息吹往布列塔尼。寒风和偶尔的结冰会阻拦大半海上来往的船队，而传说中，狼人只能靠着自己厚厚的皮毛浮渡海峡。他又回头看了看围着小狼，正开心地讨论着要怎么为它治伤的孩子们。

“是该回家的时候了。”他说。

 

金发的葛温妮姑娘正是在这时候来到城堡的。

 

***

 

说起兰斯洛特老爷，十几年前这一位也是上流贵族圈子里著名的“骑士之花”。十八岁上继承了过世父亲的领地和头衔，又从养母那里得到一大笔财产，这位年轻英俊且温和谦恭，富有骑士风度的钻石单身汉，不知叫多少千金小姐芳心暗许，为他魂牵梦萦。

至于那些已经结了婚的贵夫人们，进攻起来可就要大胆得多。兰斯洛特年轻的时候喜欢独自游历，曾经周游不列颠群岛和法兰西全境，一路上好几次被路过城堡的领主妻子一见钟情，私下拘禁，强行要兰斯洛特答应做她的情人。虽然每次最后都能有惊无险的逃离，但那几年，兰斯洛特伯爵的桃色冒险记，一向是社交场上诸位先生夫人津津乐道、经久不衰的话题。

这样的一位人物，最后却无声无息地落到了伯莱斯公爵家的伊莲小姐手里。关于这二人是如何春风一度、珠胎暗结的秘闻如今有十余个版本通行坊间，真相到底如何，除了兰斯洛特本人之外世间恐怕已经没有第二个人知道了。只是兰斯洛特自从与伊莲小姐生下一对双胞胎儿女之后，就收了心，安安分分回到自己的领地上闭门不出，做起一位好父亲好丈夫来。

伊莲小姐在双胞胎出生的次年就病逝了，之后兰斯洛特伯爵一直无意续弦，也没有传出过情妇的绯闻。除去治理领地和抚养儿女之外，这位贵族老爷的时间几乎全花在了练习武艺上——他幼年时被名为湖中夫人的神秘贵妇抚养，习得一身武艺和精妙的狩猎技巧，年轻时也是因为沉迷习武游历、行侠仗义，一直不愿成家。如今虽然带着一双儿女隐居领地，但或许是得益于常年习武禁欲的缘故，三十五岁的领主老爷，看上去仍然和二十岁时没什么两样。

高贵的小姐夫人们没了机会，黯然神伤，却叫城堡内的仆妇们大饱眼福。

没错。因为兰斯洛特老爷习武禁欲，不愿再亲近女色，如今在城堡内服务的都是些从附近的村庄内雇佣过来的未受教育的乡村妇女，其中并没有什么聪明灵巧的出众人物。然而就算是这些女子，也会因为主人的美貌而觉得与有荣焉，并且，对于一切新参者都抱着一种奇妙的，同仇敌忾的嫉妒。

说的正是那位可爱的金发姑娘，葛温妮。

这姑娘原本是从远处的村庄运送今年该缴纳的税赋来到城堡，到达的时候正值中午，艳阳高照，管理仓库的仆人轮班吃饭去了，搬运的人手不足，留下来干活的人也慢吞吞的。眼看着后面的车队排起了长龙，女孩挺身而出，撩一撩额前垂下的浓密金发，挽起袖子扎起裙子爬上板车，左手两口袋右手两口袋，轻轻松松就拎起十六蒲式耳的小麦跳下车来。

“我来帮你们搬！”

她笑容灿烂。旁边两人一组扛一口袋小麦的仆人们都看呆了，手一松，金色的麦粒哗啦啦顺着口袋流到地下。

路过的老管家惊为天人，当即提出用一年十个里弗尔的高薪将她雇佣下来。姑娘自报姓名叫做葛温妮，她也十分乐意为善良的领主服务。于是双方一拍即合，城堡里面当即就多了一名负责照料老爷武器、铠甲和马匹的女仆——这工作本应是由男性侍从来做的，可老爷常年习武力气过人，要经常搬动擦洗他的东西，没点本事还真不行呢。

如果只是这样也就罢了，女仆们各司其职，最多是休息的时候围在厨房里面嚼几句舌头，说那新来的女仆葛温妮虽然长得可爱金发灿烂长睫毛大眼睛，力气却比男人还大简直可怕，又说她怎么毫不检点，一个姑娘家跟小伙子们说笑打闹掰腕子，一只手能打三个男人。要不是那白皙胳膊上挽起了袖子，结实的肌肉和拳头就在面前，她们搞不好会说她像个女巫呢。

但葛温妮姑娘会种花，还因此入了兰斯洛特老爷的眼，这就超出忠心女仆们的容忍限度了。

 

狩猎狼人的队伍回到城堡的时候，已经是十一月中旬了。寒风萧瑟，花园里的绿廊和树篱落尽了藤蔓与枝叶，变得光秃秃的。兰斯洛特走过种着枫树的小径，往常深秋初冬天气会堆积在路上的红叶今年被清扫得干干净净，这让他有点意外。因为城堡中没有女主人的缘故，兰斯洛特的花园于这些整洁美观的细节之处，向来是有几分欠缺的。

玛修和加拉哈德带回来的那头漂亮的小狼，是个性格活泼又温柔，并且非常聪明的女孩子。孩子们找来医生替它重新正了骨，敷上药膏，手术全程中它只是用那双清澈的绿眼睛注视着玛修，轻轻用鼻尖拱她的手，仿佛是在表达感激之情。在等待康复的时间里，它总是趴在玛修用木箱和棉被替它做的小窝里面，一听到响动，便竖起上身看过来，除此之外哪儿也不去。

但队伍里的猎犬们却被它吓得够呛，从捡到这头小狼的第一天起，它们就自发地远离了玛修和小母狼睡觉的帐篷，平时赶路也尽量躲得远远的，不去靠近载着女孩子们的马匹，即使兰斯洛特命令它们走近，最忠心的猎犬也只敢在十几尺外低低呜咽着徘徊。

“或许真是狼人的幼崽吧。”兰斯洛特有些好笑地想。花园角落里有之前废弃的犬舍，他得给这温柔美貌却对其他动物有巨大威慑力的小狼崽找个地方过冬，不能让它把自己的城堡弄得鸡飞狗跳。反正玛修也没打算养它，等到春天，海岸上的浮冰消融的时候，不管是狼人还是小野狼，都应该回到自己的森林里去了吧。

走过树篱的拐角时，有个蹲在路边，穿着女仆装的姑娘猛地抬起头来，倒把兰斯洛特吓了一跳。

那姑娘满手是土，正在花坛里翻弄着什么。女仆的衣服穿在她身上显得过于紧了，胳膊、胸脯和大腿都撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，褐色的围裙干脆撩了起来系在腰上，好几绺金发从头巾下面滑落出来。她睁大眼睛盯着兰斯洛特，似乎看到了什么不可思议的东西——她也有一双清澈碧绿如苦艾酒般的眼睛。

她甚至还用力吸了两下鼻子。

“我是兰斯洛特，这座城堡的主人。”兰斯洛特不记得自家有这么一名女仆，但面前的姑娘似乎是被突然出现的男人吓到，盯着他看了半天都说不出来话来。天生的绅士风度让他尽可能地放柔了语气：“你是谁？我从来没有在园丁中看见过你。”

“我……我是新来的女仆，葛温妮。”姑娘开口说话，她的声音比兰斯洛特想象中的要低沉，却也清朗动听。或许是因此觉得尴尬，她抬起手，想要撩一下头发，但在看到满手的泥土时又犹豫了，双手举在面前，正不知如何是好，兰斯洛特从怀里掏出一块手帕递给她。

“谢、谢谢您。”

名叫葛温妮的姑娘低下头，有些笨拙地撕扯着兰斯洛特的手帕。“管家雇佣我来为您清洁武器、盔甲和马匹。这里，”她指了指面前的花坛，原本无人打理的土地已经被开垦出一小块，除去了杂草，堆砌起五行齐齐整整，大约十五步长的土垄。“原本不是我的工作职责，但我觉得这个花园秋天很美，荒废掉太可惜了，我想在这里种一些花。如果您不喜欢，我可以立即把它们清理掉。”

“你会种花？可现在是冬天。”兰斯洛特有些意外，城堡里的女仆们很少有人能脸不红气不喘地在他面前说上这么长一段话。

“啊，这是从我家乡带来的种子。”葛温妮笑起来，冬日灰蒙蒙的阳光仿佛一下充满了暖意。“在我们那里，只要是在太阳下面，它就能开花。”

她站起来的时候比兰斯洛特只矮半个头，宽脸蛋，嗓门和体格即使是以乡村女性的标准而言也太过粗犷。但她有垂落前额的浓密柔软金发和宝石般明亮的绿眼睛，笑容像干净热烈的阳光一样扑面而来。她不紧张，也不畏缩，谦卑却得体的话语当中饱含着自信洋溢的生命力。兰斯洛特怦然心动，他已经很久没有体验到这种心脏猛烈冲撞着胸腔的窒息感。在他尚且年轻的时候，即使面对着社交场上最纯真的千金小姐，最高贵美丽的夫人，她们那精致而羞涩的微笑，也未必能让他的心跳如此汹涌地悸动。

……可那都是十几年前的事了。在他还没有结婚生子的时候，在发生那件事之前。

算了。

兰斯洛特摇摇头，驱赶掉突如其来的心动和随之而来的沮丧感，点点头，温和地对着葛温妮笑了笑。“谢谢，我很期待看到你的花。”

“啊，先生……？”葛温妮还想再说什么，但兰斯洛特已经越过她继续向前走去。她疑惑地看着领主的背影，笑容渐渐沉默下来。

在兰斯洛特看不到的地方，新来的女仆慢慢皱起了眉头，目光炯炯，她的微笑收敛起来之后，脸颊的轮廓显得越加方正，线条分明。她的表情严肃，在逆光下甚至有一点可怕。

而这花园中的一幕，从头到尾，又都被路过的厨娘玛格丽特看在眼里。

 

“那句老话怎么说的来着？是狼人总会露出尾巴！”

冬天的夜晚寒冷且漫长，仆妇们挤在厨房里面分享炉火的温暖，听玛格丽特眉飞色舞地讲述她今天下午亲眼所见的可怕故事。因为重复了三遍的缘故，葛温妮姑娘在厨娘的嘴里，已经从一开始大大咧咧粗俗笨拙的男人婆，变身成一个处心积虑混进城堡，就为了伺机接近兰斯洛特老爷并将他一举勾引成功拿下，心机手腕堪比巴黎社交名媛的可恶坏女人了。

有什么办法能保护老爷不受那坏女人的引诱呢？这群仆妇们七嘴八舌地抱怨咒骂一阵，想不出好的办法，都垂头丧气地咕哝着，哀叹起来。玛格丽特平时总能从厨房里面拿点食物出来，在这群女人当中颇有威信。她想了一会，转头去问平时负责打扫兰斯洛特房间的清洁妇。

“让她替你工作两天怎么样？”

那女人瞠目结舌，一脸的难以置信。“这、这不是让她更有机会进入老爷的房间了？”

“平时是便宜了她，可这不快到老爷每个月斋戒的日子了？”厨娘发现自己想到了一条绝妙好计，神气地指点起那清洁妇来。“每个月的斋戒期间，老爷是严禁下人们进出他的房间的。她新来不知道，你请个假，让她帮忙，一大早直接去打扫老爷的房间——老爷一定会大怒，并且把她赶出城堡的。”

满月的前后三天，是虔诚的兰斯洛特老爷的斋戒日。从前一天黄昏的时候算起，直到后一天的清晨，兰斯洛特都会将自己一个人关在房间里冥想，不进饮食，也严禁任何人进入他的房间。曾经有新来的侍女不懂规矩乱闯了进去，结果惹得向来温和仁慈的领主大怒，直接将她赶出了城堡，永远不许她再在这里工作。

玛格丽特得意洋洋，想来用这一招对付新来的惹人讨厌的葛温妮，一定也能收到同样的效果。

可惜世事往往不尽如人意。

 

***

 

天色已经暗了下来，葛温妮手提油灯走过城堡内幽暗的长廊。她不清楚为什么负责清洁兰斯洛特房间的女仆会突然生病并且把工作拜托给她，她也不关心——这是一个很好的机会，可以让她有理由敲开兰斯洛特房间的门。事实上，她现在非常急着要这样做，甚至不愿意等到第二天早上。

这是月圆之夜。月亮引动潮汐，原始的力量在她的皮肤和毛发下面舒展开来，在流动的血液和筋骨之间滚动着，咯咯作响。圆月让她的心跳焦急，呼吸沸腾。

这并不是一个适合对话的理性状态，她不希望自己伤害到那个有着紫色头发和忧伤紫色眼睛的温和的人类。但她的心和更加接近于本能的东西——有种不知名的欲望在明亮的圆月下呼唤着她，她想要这样做。

他们可不是什么理性的动物。

沉重的橡木门僵硬，她不必亮出利爪去撕开它，人类有钥匙，真是好东西。她推开兰斯洛特的房门，穿过小客厅直走进卧室，屋子里没有点灯，银白的月光透过窗户洒满地上。兰斯洛特将自己埋在被子里，从床的中央传来低低的呻吟。

葛温妮又用力吸了吸鼻子，她闻到奇怪的味道。月光下房间里飘荡着蜂蜜与依兰甜美的香气，在更深处藏着麝香与曼德拉草暗黑颓靡的芬芳。葛温妮的母亲是不列颠群岛上最可怕的魔女，爱情灵药浓甜糜烂的香味和会跳舞的曼德拉小人伴随她度过短暂黑暗的童年。虽然尚未尝过真正的爱情，她却比谁都深知这亵渎爱情之名的香气带来的仅仅是欲望的泥潭，一旦被沾上一点就再也无法脱身。为什么——葛温妮想起花园里男人矜持温和、清洁凛然的姿态，和那湖面底下暗含着忧郁的紫色眼瞳。愤怒和别的什么东西冲上了头——为什么这样的一个人类骨子里会散发出媚药的淫香？她将油灯摔碎，踩熄在地上。

兰斯洛特在昏昏沉沉的冷热交替中朦胧听到响动，努力想要伸出头来看一看，被褥却已经被葛温妮抢先一步掀开。金发的端正俊美容颜满怀怒气出现在他眼前，鼻尖几乎贴近鼻尖，女孩碧绿的眼睛圆睁，长而浓密的金色睫毛在月光下仿佛闪耀着光芒，她的目光当中像是有火焰在燃烧一样明亮。

“你的身上为什么会缠着爱情灵药的香气，是谁给你种下的咒印。”

女仆抓着领主的睡衣领口无礼地质问，她的声音压得更低沉了，甚至全然像个男人。兰斯洛特惊愕迷茫地盯着她，在认出来面前的人是谁之后，他像被浇了一盆冷水似的骤然清醒，一瞬间狼狈不堪。

“你……你……葛温妮？！是谁给了你房间的钥匙！立即出去！”

兰斯洛特面上红白交替，嘴唇哆嗦羞愤不已，极力掩藏的秘密突然被人赤裸裸地揭开，对方还是曾令他有过一丝绮念的阳光般的姑娘——他头脑发热甚至无暇细想，为何这姑娘的声音和气势都变得如此雄浑而富有压迫感，那攥住他衣领的手又怎么会让他用力都挣扎不开。

“我不叫葛温妮。我的名字叫做高文。”

高文。奥克尼家族年轻的头狼。她——他冷静地向人类的领主宣告，报上自己的名字。他想要询问兰斯洛特，然而男人呼吸间散发出的温热香气拂在鼻尖上，明亮的圆月光辉渗进皮肤里，让他喉咙深处的吐息不自觉地沉重起来。蒙上了情欲水雾的紫色眼睛盯着他，眼角因为羞耻和愤怒而染得通红，瞳孔里面却仍然显得慵懒迷茫。兰斯洛特还在本能地挣扎推拒着那只抓紧他衣领的手，然而冲上头的愤怒已经慢慢被眼前难以理解的景象带来的震撼所挤占——

女仆的白色头巾被什么东西给掀歪了，毛绒绒的两只尖耳朵从满头金发当中钻出来，竖立在头顶。他手上抓着的手腕体积变宽，骨节开始变得粗壮，皮肤上生出短短的毛发。女仆——狼人单膝跪在他的床上，有什么东西顶开了粗麻布缝制的裙子，刺啦一声，巨大的蓬松的金色尾巴从裂缝当中弹了出来，在他身后急促地左右扫动着，破损的裙子前面，却又被另外一样东西顶得老高。

“你……是……狼人……？”

兰斯洛特松开了手，讷讷地说，只是脑海中依然一片混乱，难以消化当下的情况。十五年前他的世界观就已经受过一次冲击，知道这个世界上真有女巫和能够控制人心智的魔药，但狼人？这又是比起女巫更为遥远的存在了。

一个狼人在月圆之夜穿着女仆装摸进了自己的房间，还上了自己的床。这……这太超过了。

高文可不知道兰斯洛特在想什么，而且他此刻也很难再去思考了。月光和爱情灵药的香气似乎激起了奇妙的反应，他觉得身体燥热，口唇干渴。这不是想要对天长啸嘶吼一番或是冲进小溪里去喝饱了水再在草地上痛痛快快打几个滚就能解决的反应。兰斯洛特的嘴唇在他面前蠕动，他的气息又热又香，高文觉得热，觉得渴，觉得心跳得慌张像是要发狂，他松开兰斯洛特的衣领，双手抱住男人的肩膀亲吻上去。

“………………！”

嘴唇含住嘴唇，不过犹豫了片刻，对方的舌头就执拗地压进口腔里来。高文抱住兰斯洛特的肩膀和后脑，侧过头亲吻他，将舌头插进去。年轻的狼人并不会亲吻的技巧，发狂似的想要深入亲密缠绵的表现便是要将兰斯洛特呼吸抽干一般的用力吮吸，大口换气，然后再吮吸。他挺直的鼻尖在兰斯洛特的面颊上磨蹭，柔软额发垂落下来遮住他紫色的朦胧眼睛。先是羞愤再是震惊，今晚一波接一波的情绪冲击让兰斯洛特已全然无法做出反应，但身体的讯号比头脑敏捷得多，他的胸口被吸得几近窒息，原本就被月圆之夜的情欲诅咒折磨的身体却被唤起了潮热与兴奋，下腹部热辣辣地疼痛起来。

从渴求氧气的挣扎，不自觉地变成抬起了腰，在压倒自己的狼人身上耸动磨蹭的痴态。高文亲吻和磨蹭的动作也越发激烈，他开始撕裂兰斯洛特的衣服，生出了长长利爪的手指按在他的后颈上，尖锐的冰冷让兰斯洛特终于恢复了一丝警觉，他别开头，咬着牙奋力抬起膝盖往上顶，想要将身上火热的重量踢开。

“你好热。”高文吃痛，猛地抽了一口气放开兰斯洛特，拉开的距离让兰斯洛特得以看清那双黑暗中闪耀光芒的碧绿眼瞳，高文的目光晶莹透亮，甚至有点委屈。“你被人下了爱之灵药，根本就无法抗拒满月的力量。没有人与你交合的话你会很痛苦！”

他喘着气低下头，胡乱地往兰斯洛特脸上亲去，低声咕哝了一句：“如果不是闻到你身上媚药的香味，我也不会发情……”

发情。

羞愤和惊惧让兰斯洛特气得浑身发抖，“滚开！你这恶魔，野兽！”他咬着颤抖不已的嘴唇，挣扎反抗越发剧烈，狼人低声吼叫，双手抓住兰斯洛特的手腕朝两边分开，小腿交缠压住他的脚踝，尾巴将床垫拍得扑通扑通地响。这可怕生物的力气比人类大太多，他持续而疯狂地亲吻他，将兰斯洛特的上下嘴唇都吮吸到肿痛，狼人滚烫的呼吸带着情欲显而易见的腥香，兰斯洛特觉得反感，却又无法控制地喘息着，像是想要吸入更多。

狼发情的味道原来是这样的。

越是呼吸，越是让人喘不过气来。

若是要推卸责任归咎于发情期的话，兰斯洛特的发情显然比高文更为猛烈。这可怜的领主长期凭借虔诚信念与苦行对抗身上爱情魔药的咒印，月圆之夜痛苦不堪，平时反而要端起越发凛然高洁的架子来，如今骤然被这美丽的狼怀着野生的本能与热情袭击，压抑的情欲如潮水一般反扑，不但抵不过对方的力气，而且越是挣扎磨蹭、肢体接触，越是觉得身体发软无力，仿佛血液全都集中到了下身，挺立的性器硬邦邦地戳在对方的大腿上，涨得发痛。兰斯洛特羞得无地自容，想要扭过头去却无论如何都会被狼咬住嘴唇，从急促的喘息当中渐渐漏出一两声呜咽来。

狼人的阴茎比人类生得更为凶恶，火烫又沉重，抵在兰斯洛特大腿根部突突地跳动着，仅仅只是在会阴处耸动已经能感觉到沉甸甸的压迫感。兰斯洛特意识到了他的动作，心里面仿佛是恐惧，又仿佛是反感，微弱的情绪一闪而过，随即就被淹没在肉体的火热、倦怠、亲吻和欲望之中，他动弹不得。

高文一开始急得要命，到了这时候反而犹豫起来。他抵在兰斯洛特后穴的入口，尝试着往那紧实的肌肉间挺进，却并没有像他恐惧的那样不顾一切地用力。阴茎顶端滴落的前液提供了润滑，即使如此突然袭来的陌生剧痛也让兰斯洛特喊叫出声，高文僵硬了一下，低下头来继续笨拙地吻他，伸出舌头舔掉他脸上的汗水与眼泪，腰部的动作也停了下来，似乎在等待兰斯洛特习惯。

并不可能习惯，然而高文再次开始挺动着进入的时候，兰斯洛特并没有再次挣扎反抗起来。被强行撑开和摩擦的入口处还是痛得要命，但从腹腔深处，被异物沉重地压迫着的内脏的某处，却泛起了奇异的快感。

“嗯……呜……”

又麻又痒，像是咬破了什么有毒的果实，甘甜而麻痹的汁液流过脑髓，化为泪水和唾液，从朦胧的眼角、难以合拢的嘴唇间溢出，喉咙里面本能地发出了疼痛和快感的呻吟。高文的每一次动作都像是在掘开他忍耐、压抑、埋藏在身体内部已久的东西，欲望像是发了酵，好不容易被打开一个出口，就只管横冲直撞，不顾一切地索取。疼痛也好快感也好，羞耻也好与野兽交媾的罪恶感也好，只要是能叫心脏狂跳头脑发热的东西，不管是什么都想要更多。兰斯洛特胡乱地呻吟着，努力抬起腰身，向上迎合高文的动作，想要让他插得更深。

他紧得不行，常年习武和骑马锻炼出的铁一样坚硬有力的大腿肌肉死死夹着高文的腰，像是要将他推出去，又像是无论如何都不能放他走。穴口处的肌肉紧绷得有如铁钳，然而内里的肠壁却柔软火烫又滑腻，绵密地亲吻舔舐着高文的性器，随着他进出戳刺的动作颤动不已，就像是会呼吸的别样生物，每一次抽送都让高文发狂般用上了全身的力气。

“啊……呜……啊……！”

兰斯洛特拼命向后仰着头，月光下白皙的脖颈上青筋毕露，声音都叫得变了调。紫色的头发深深陷进羽毛枕头里面，随着高文大开大合的动作将床板撞得框框作响。豪华的大铁床吱呀吱呀地摇晃着，高文金色的大尾巴啪啪地甩，将床垫和被褥里面的鹅毛抽得漫天飞舞，最后一丝理智全用在克制自己仰头对月长嚎的冲动上面。要不是厚重的雕花木门隔音效果极好，此时他们早已将整个城堡的人从梦中吵醒。

高文的动作快得像是……几乎让兰斯洛特产生了错觉，像是有人将利刃狠狠地一次又一次捅进他的身体，带来几近麻木的痛楚，和涨潮的海浪般一波更胜过一波的奇异快感。他已经射了，他想自己应该是射了，射精的快感跟这没有尽头的高潮相比太微不足道，令人意兴阑珊。高文的律动仿佛永远不会停下来似的，可是突然，他停了下来，趴在兰斯洛特身上大口喘着气，身体痉挛了一下，然后又一下。

兰斯洛特一开始还没明白发生了什么事。

深埋进肠道内的阴茎跳动着，热热的液体流进里面，兰斯洛特意识到高文应该是射了，但是狼人的射精量远比他想象的多。高文趴在他身上喘息着发抖了好一会还没有停下来，小腹里面开始感觉到胀鼓鼓的痛，而内脏被压迫着的地方，那种甘甜麻木的快感又再一次隐隐地泛起来。好涨，他扭动了一下腰，顿时感觉到肠壁内一阵撕扯的疼痛。

像是被什么东西撑开了，卡在里面。

“你……”他哆嗦着嘴唇看向高文，想到某个可怕的事实。狼人头顶毛茸茸的金色耳朵也在颤动着，他从兰斯洛特身上抬起头来，俊美面容上此刻已经生出了好些细小绒毛，鼻子和嘴也变尖了，看上去像是半人半狼的模样，却因为那双明亮的绿眼睛，依旧显得可爱。兰斯洛特一时语塞，发现自己竟想不到什么恰当的词语来不失礼貌地描述这个尴尬的问题。

最后他只好磕磕巴巴地问：“你……那个，你好了吗？”

“我是狼。”高文说。那双绿眼睛转了一转，显出几分心虚来。

“……就和狗差不多。”

 

着实尴尬。

一个是布列塔尼的领主，一个是不列颠森林里的头狼。原本素昧平生，或许一辈子都不会产生交集的两个人（或者狼），阴差阳错地大战一场，破坏了兰斯洛特老爷珍贵的羽毛床垫、被褥和枕头，以及洁身自好固守十四年的贞操之后，还要被逼着处在这样一个紧密结合无法分开的状况下，相顾无言。

说话是不想说话的，可是不说话更觉得尴尬。兰斯洛特无力地闭上眼，然而沉默与暗黑让紊乱的呼吸、加速的心跳与深入结合处每一次血脉的跳动都变得异常清晰。后穴的肌肉还是被撕裂一样的痛，却又有种软绵绵的快感余韵，他觉得喉头发干。

高文轻轻地咳嗽了一声。

兰斯洛特有些恼怒地睁开眼睛看向他，青年已经完全变成了狼的模样，耳朵竖立，长嘴尖尖，喉头发出低低的咕咕声。曾经穿在身上的那件女仆制服被狼人粗壮的骨骼、结实的肌肉和厚厚的金色毛发撑成了破片，只剩半只袖子还挂在左前爪上，一截短短的围裙系在腰间。而自己的小腿正缠绕在狼的腰背处，双腿大张、被野兽侵犯的姿态，在月光下一览无余。

被情欲吹飞的羞耻心一瞬间涌上了兰斯洛特全身，他狼狈不堪地扭过头去，将脸埋进破破烂烂的枕头里，闷声说：“你可以变回去吗？”

“不，恐怕不行。”

高文的声音也磕磕绊绊的，仿佛极力忍耐着什么。如果不是披上了狼的皮毛，恐怕那可爱的脸上早就通红一片了吧。“月亮、月亮还没有落下去，我的，那个……发情期还没有结束……你最好也不要动！消不下去，在月亮落下去之前都会一直卡在里面……而且我，可能还……还……”

兰斯洛特闭嘴了。

重新沉默下来的气氛中，狼的呼吸声变得越来越重，真热啊，兰斯洛特觉得自己皮肤上又开始冒汗，被一度点燃的欲火还在蠢蠢欲动，让他心里发慌。他觉得自己还是得说点什么。真奇怪，明明对方是亵渎神明的邪恶生物，又刚刚诱惑自己干出了那样罪恶、淫秽、背德、光是想想就应该下火狱的可怕事情……他却仍然觉得对方是可以沟通的？

并且，还总忍不住想和他说说话。

“你化妆成女仆潜入我的城堡是想要干什么呢，狼人高文。”兰斯洛特有气无力地问，“就是为了引诱我，让我同一头野兽交媾，做出应该下地狱的事情吗？不对，你还劫掠我的领民，吃掉他们的牲畜……”

“我不吃肉！”高文气鼓鼓地大声说，在兰斯洛特的注视中他垂下了头，声音也变低起来。“我……我也不想伤害你。今天、我、我并不知道你会中了爱之灵药……你是个好人，你的领民们都是这么说的，而且我也感觉得出来……”

“但是！”他突然提高了声音强调，凝视着兰斯洛特的目光变得严肃，狼的表情一下子认真起来。“我必须得来找你！我要知道我的妹妹，加雷斯和莫德雷德现在到底怎么样了！”

“加雷斯……莫德雷德……妹妹？”兰斯洛特反应了一会，“你的妹妹是……狼？之前在领地上肆虐的狼人是你的妹妹？！”

“没错！”高文发出了低低的咆哮，毛发竖立，耳朵直挺，从碧绿的圆眼睛中发出强烈锐利的光芒。“你去狩猎她们了是吧！我在你身上闻到了加雷斯的味道！”

兰斯洛特张大了嘴，过了半天，终于愤怒地喊出声来：“是那只金色的小母狼！我女儿救了她！”

愤怒中还带着一点委屈。

 

***

 

冬日阴冷连绵的雨一直下了三天，乡村的道路陷入泥泞，从树枝上滴下的水珠滑进盔甲里就像是冰渣，兰斯洛特老爷和他的随从不得不停留下来，在一户农家借宿。

所幸兰斯洛特老爷领地上的农民生活尚可，诚惶诚恐地向领主大人献上了充足的热水和他们珍贵的沐浴间——即使塞进了两个男人也还算得上宽大，里面有烧水的灶炉，和一个石制浴盆。

“这很尴尬。”

高文守卫似的，双腿叉开坐在门口的小凳上，听着背后不时传来的小小水声，抱怨道。“我明明知道你在干什么，却还要装作什么都没看到、没听见一样地坐在这里，这很尴尬！狼的耳朵很灵的。”

“这很尴尬，所以我更希望你能够出去等。”兰斯洛特坐在浴缸里叹了一口气，“如果不是外面正在下雨的话……”

“你是一位贵族。”高文挠了挠他毛茸茸似的金发，“贵族们是没有隐私的！你应当很习惯洗澡的时候旁边有人服侍才对！”

“我不习惯！”兰斯洛特反驳道。“我已经很多年没有让人贴身服侍过，并且，你也不是人类，你……”

他深吸了一口气，没有再说下去。

“你害羞了。”高文闷闷地说。兰斯洛特没有回答他。

原本不应当是这样的关系。那天晚上发生的事情纯属意外，尴尬且误会重重，令人难以启齿，甚至有一点强迫、暴力和血腥的气味。但在将话说开，见到加雷斯，并且不得不一起去寻找罪魁祸首莫德雷德之后，在寒冷的冬天，刮着北风又下起了冻雨的旅途中，无论是哪一方，对两个人之间触手可及的距离，都保持着一种微妙的心照不宣。

仿佛是初次见面却熟识已久的友人，又好像理所应当就该有这么一层亲密关系似的。

加雷斯是最先发现莫德雷德私自逃家的人，追踪着她的气味一直来到了海对岸。她见到高文，又开心，又委屈，又不好意思，扑进哥哥怀里使劲蹭头，还哭了鼻子。她说自己当时只差一点就能跟上那个坏家伙了，却不小心踩中了陷阱，还引来了猎人，不得不拖着伤腿朝反方向逃去，躲进了树林里避难。而她最后追踪到的村子，距离高文和兰斯洛特现在停留的地方不到两天的路程。

“等找到了莫德雷德，我就带她回去，回到不列颠的森林里。我们狼人是很看重自己的领地的，像莫德雷德那样叛逆的小孩很少，绝大多数狼人，终其一生都不会离开自己的森林……也许终其一生都不会再踏上别人的土地……”

背后的水声也停了下来，高文的语尾消失在沉默里。

雨声淅沥沥地冲刷着木质的屋顶，狭小的高窗外面一片灰蒙蒙的，房间陷入阴暗之中，只有烧水的炉膛里还跳动着火苗，木柴噼啪作响。水的声音、木柴的声音，沉闷而温暖的气息，一切都是那么日常，却又显得太不真实，仿佛只是满月下的一个绮梦，缠绵至今，不愿醒来而已。

“啊，兰斯洛特，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那天晚上，你看到的人是谁？”

“……你是说……？”

“还没有对你说起过吧。我的母亲，名叫摩根，是不列颠群岛上令人畏惧的魔女。”

说起自己的过去，高文的声音沉着下来，显得严肃，却又有种意外的安定感，像是可以坦然面对任何事情。

“她嫁给了人类，生下四只小狼，并不爱他。她终年住在森林最深处的暗影里面，制作爱情的魔药和杀人的毒药。她并不爱任何人，为什么要调制爱之灵药呢。”

“我是被母亲的妹妹作为下一任的头狼抚养长大的，大约三四岁吧，就离开了母亲身边。对于狼来说这个年龄也不算小啦，我记得童年的许多事情，所有的场景中都缭绕着爱之灵药的气息，因此我很明白那是什么东西。兰斯洛特，你身上被种下的咒印，会让你在满月时情欲难以抑制，你所见到的任何人，都会变成你衷心深爱之人的模样。所以，对不起，但我很想知道，反正我们也许再也不会见面了，所以我很想知道，那天晚上，我——”

他低下头，将脸埋进交叉的双手里。

“我到底让你看见了谁呢？”

 

兰斯洛特曾有过一段深藏在心底的恋爱，和一段失败的婚姻。

埋藏在心底的，是向一位已有家室的高贵女性，全心全意敬献上的，无法诉诸于口的纯真恋慕与炽热爱情。

同样全心全意深爱着兰斯洛特的少女，发誓如果得不到他就要死去的少女，向女巫求得了爱情的秘药，她用依兰花和曼德拉草的香气撕开他的胸膛，从中取出那个深藏的秘密，吞服下去，缔造了他们苦涩而残酷的婚姻。

对于双方而言都是同样的残酷，不，或许对亲手将两个人推入地狱的少女而言，还要更残酷一些吧。

月圆之夜春风一度，即使完全不明白自己怎么会做出那样的事情，兰斯洛特还是决定负起责任来，与伊莲成婚。不久之后，又发现她已有了身孕。

初为人父，兰斯洛特的心情的确是喜悦的。他开心得跳起来，抱着伊莲转圈圈，亲吻她，兴致勃勃地讨论如果是男孩要取什么名字，女孩又要取什么名字。伊莲温婉地微笑，掩不住眼底的倦色。

她一天天地瘦下去。

双胞胎出生的第二年，伊莲死去了。临死之前她已经骨瘦如柴，言语谵妄，长时间地陷入昏睡，但在回光返照、清醒过来的那一晚，她紧紧抓着兰斯洛特的手，无论如何都不愿意放开，泪珠从瘦得大大的发亮的眼睛里滚落下来。

直到现在，她呜咽着说，直到现在！你眼前看见的还是她吗？是不是要等到我断了气，变成一具没有生命的尸骸，你才能见到我真正的模样？！

兰斯洛特惊愕地望着她。

他的生活极为规律，习武、狩猎、处理领地上的事务、陪伴妻子和一双儿女，在每个月圆之夜与她约会，共享浪漫的柔情蜜意。他对伊莲的容貌一见即生好感，觉得她与他所爱之人颇为相似，他愿意在心中默默守护着那份无人知晓的恋情，然后将爱与忠诚都奉献给这位深爱他的少女，与她白头偕老，共度此生。

而她在临死之前告诉他，这一切都是因为他们初见的那一晚，她让他服下了爱之灵药，从此他看见的就再不是原本的伊莲，而是他所爱之人。

只是我没有想到，被所爱之人视而不见的滋味，会是如此痛苦。

伊莲微笑着，流着眼泪，咳着血说。

我没有办法再活下去了。她说。既然得不到你，那我就只能去死了。

她在他怀里咽下最后一口气，身体慢慢变得冰冷。兰斯洛特终于看见了这个欺骗他，又为他付出生命的少女原本的容貌。

其实她长得很美。

 

讲述这一切的时候兰斯洛特以为自己会落泪，但直到最后眼泪也没有落下来。或许是事情已经过去了太久的缘故，故事讲完了，他和高文都只是安静地坐着，听着房间外面下雨的声音。

“我不愿意再有妻室，也不愿意再爱上什么人。其实，我以为我再也不会爱上任何人了……”

“但是……”

“所有的一切都是我的罪孽，我活着就应该受到这邪恶咒印的折磨，死后也应该坠入情死者的风暴地狱。或许正是这样，上天才会给我降下惩罚，让我遇到你，让我堕落，让我心甘情愿沉迷于与一头野兽交合……”

“所以，那天晚上，你看到的是我吗？”

不知道什么时候，高文已经来到了兰斯洛特身边。紫发的男人从水里抬起头来，对上金发下面那清澈的、温柔的，此刻蕴含着一丝悲伤的绿眼睛。他近在咫尺，狼的脚步原来可以这么轻。

“是我吗？”

高文更近一步地问。他脱掉了衣服，跨进浴缸里面，水哗啦啦漫出去，青年健壮结实的身体无声地沉下来，连同不知道什么时候弹出来的大尾巴一起。高文跪坐在兰斯洛特身体上方，双手从热水里捧起兰斯洛特的手。“闭上眼睛。”

兰斯洛特照做了，高文握住他的双手，缓慢地放在自己的脸颊上。

“来，摸一摸，是我吗？”

他的脸颊宽阔端方，鼻梁挺直，嘴角微微翘起好像带着笑意，然而张口咆哮的时候又是那么的凶猛迫人。他的金发浓密，额发直垂到鼻梁上方，眼皮下面有着长长的睫毛，上睫毛和下睫毛都像扇子一样微微扇动，轻轻地在指腹上挠痒。他的嘴唇，慢慢含住了他手指的嘴唇，在上面磨蹭着的尖尖犬齿，还带着那天晚上亲吻的酥麻，和太阳底下露出微笑的爽朗。

这世上有的是两厢情愿，一见钟情。

可怜万花丛中过的兰斯洛特老爷时至今日才敢确认。

幸而还不算晚。

热水奢侈地漫过他们的身体与毛发，狼人和人类在浴缸里拥抱着亲来亲去，他的尾巴时而竖立出水面，时而左右摇晃，泼起水珠洒满兰斯洛特的脸。高文湿漉漉的毛发贴在兰斯洛特赤裸的胸口，浸泡在热水里面，像一块厚重的毯子那么温暖。上唇、下唇、舌头、牙龈，包裹、摩擦、舔咂、吮吸。接吻原来可以无师自通，又有这么多花样，教人沉迷。耽溺于淫乐是可耻的罪恶，然而此刻再说这个又有何意义。他们直亲到口干舌燥、面红耳赤、气喘吁吁才放开彼此，红肿的嘴唇周围全是唾液的水渍，仍然贴合在耳边诉说爱意。高文将兰斯洛特从水里抱起来，分开双腿，托起膝弯，将他的后背抵在墙上。

“可以吗？”

青年化成了半人半狼的模样，用后腿站立起来，比高个的兰斯洛特还要高出一个头，一层厚软的金色毛发沿着后颈和脊柱覆盖在高文的背上，一直延伸到摇动着的蓬松尾巴。他低下头，用那生着獠牙的嘴轻声询问兰斯洛特的同意，即使性器此刻已经是完全充血的状态，龟头跳动着抵在狭窄而干净的股缝间。狼人赤裸的身体上肌肉的线条结实到夸张，白皙肌肤上挂着水珠，饱满的胸肌和肱二头肌呼之欲出，然而他怀里用最淫靡的姿势抱起来的，却是一向洁身自好、虔诚如苦修的圣徒般的兰斯洛特伯爵。任何女人见到这一幕，想必都会尖叫着晕倒吧。

事实上，直到他们急匆匆从城堡出发，踏上寻找莫德雷德的旅途的时候，兰斯洛特老爷的屁股还在隐隐作痛。也亏得是他素来习武身体强健，要是换了个弱不禁风的贵族老爷小姐，恐怕就要出人命了。满月和媚药加持下的疯狂是一码事，另一方面，高文的那玩意儿本身也够吓人的——大概是能插到小腹那么深的长度？大约是女性握紧的拳头那样的粗细。而且，射精之后还会膨胀成结……

昏暗温暖的房间里面，借着炉膛里跳跃的火光，兰斯洛特屏息凝视着抵在自己分开的双腿之间的，那对于人类而言可以称之为凶器的东西。记忆当中那天晚上撕裂般的疼痛再一次浮现出来，同时浮上的，还有那热乎乎的，甜美、酥麻的欲望。从被他抵住轻轻磨蹭的穴口，直到小腹的深处，都泛起奇妙的酥痒。

颀长的性器就这样慢慢充血挺立起来，兰斯洛特满脸通红，难耐地闭上了眼睛。阴雨的午后没有月亮，然而久违的欲望从内心深处涌起，让他感觉狼狈、真切、却又无所适从。他想要得到高文，想要与他拥抱和亲吻。想要与他结合、疯狂做爱，想要被侵犯、被填满、让身体内部最隐秘的深处，让内脏都被他爱抚和占有……

他倚靠在墙壁和高文的手臂上，在高文的注视下将手伸进了腿间。他闭着眼，动作缓慢，伴随着沉而缓长的呼吸。他右手握住高文的性器尖端，左手食指和中指慢慢探进了自己后穴里去，将紧张的肌肉朝两边分开……然后握着茎身，挺动起腰，一点点地将它往里蹭……

高文快要喘不过气来了，不如说，要是他再忍着不发声的话，就真的喘不过气来了。眼前的光景太过刺激，甚至超过了龟头上传来的，紧实柔软的压力。他呼哧呼哧地换着气，眼睛瞪大，耳朵挺直，尾巴上下扑腾，只是不敢动，却连舌头都忍不住伸出来舔了舔兰斯洛特的脸。身体跟随着本能，情欲高涨，狼的特质就越发凸现出来。他手上不知不觉伸出的指甲抓伤了兰斯洛特的后背，然而男人只是皱起了眉头，低低“嗯”了一声。

兰斯洛特的声音平时低沉而富有磁性，这时候却显得如此柔软，像一块沙哑的含满了水的海绵。呻吟不像是因为痛苦，反而更像是因为逐渐填塞满身体的快感。高文的阴茎已经被他吞入了一大半，兰斯洛特放开了握住它的手，转而轻轻抚摸起周围被挤得胀鼓鼓的括约肌、会阴和挺立的阴茎来。

“完全……撑满了……塞得严严实实的呢……”

兰斯洛特嘶哑的声音像是梦呓一样。

“嗯……有一点疼……不过没什么，很舒服……外面还有那么多，全部进来的话，会一直塞到这里吧……”

他的手掌在自己结实平坦的小腹上画着圈，用了点力气朝下按压，从鼻腔里发出“嗯……”的一声柔软、满足的哼声。

“这里，还是这里……”他伸出手指在肚脐上画了一下，“全部塞进来也没问题吧，高文……被干到里面的感觉，好奇怪，又好舒服……真奇怪，明明是第一次……”

“你这人……你才是奇怪呢！”高文满头大汗，喘着气反驳，他开始一下一下地动起来往里插，兰斯洛特满足的哼哼声也随之变成了越来越大声的呻吟。“明明、是很矜持的，又忧郁的，一本正经的模样……在这种时候，却比发情的母兽还要淫荡……就这么想要吗！”

兰斯洛特哪里还听得进去他的话。他只是呻吟，仿佛难以忍受般地扭动着腰，催促着高文一次又一次地插得更深。高文深深吸气，一发力将兰斯洛特上身抬了起来，换成几近垂直地吞入他的阴茎的角度，用力上下抖动，兰斯洛特劲瘦的腰身和结实的胸肌在他怀里像是暴风雨一样地起伏。

“啊！唔啊啊啊啊！啊——啊！！——”

兰斯洛特开始尖叫起来，所剩无几的理智让他一口咬住狼人的肩膀，死命地咬着他的鬃毛。呜呜啊啊的声音沉闷而又激烈地传出来，很快唾液就湿漉漉地沿着嘴角滴下。高文粗壮的凶器迅速地、狠狠地碾压着那甜蜜的深处，比起一开始涨涨的、被填塞得满满的奇异快感，这来势汹汹的刺激更过于粗暴，叫他头脑发晕，除了叫喊几乎没法做出别的反应。兰斯洛特双手紧紧环抱住狼人宽阔的肩背，胡乱地扯着他的背脊毛，夹在他腰上的双脚乱蹬，脚趾蜷缩和翕张，用力蹂躏着高文的尾巴根。

狼人一下向前冲去，一顿猛干将他抵在墙上。

尾巴根是狼人极其敏感的地方，又是在这样激情洋溢的场合。兰斯洛特并不知道是他这无意识的动作让高文爆发出来，就算知道，此刻也已经无济于事。疯狂的律动和强烈的快感旋涡一样将两个人都卷入其中，就只想放任热情淹没身心直至没顶。

“高文……呜啊……高文……”

兰斯洛特先前还叫，几百上千抽之后压根发不出声音。高文喉咙里一直压抑着低低的咆哮，直到最后，却是啊呜一口咬住了兰斯洛特后颈，身体一阵阵地抖动，将精液全部洒在那紧致湿热柔软的肉壁里面。

兰斯洛特已是被他干得射了两遍，平坦小腹和高文腹部的金色毛发上都沾满了浓厚的白浊精液，此刻又感觉到身体内部一下子被撑开，明明已经压榨不出快感，却舒服得要像是炸裂。他脸色潮红全身瘫软，侧头被高文咬着，肩膀抵在墙上腰肢弓起，像是女性高潮一样难以抑制地痉挛着。也不知道是因为被咬住了脖子还是单纯快感太过强烈，他看上去有些喘不过气，像是随时会陷入昏迷。

房间里面充斥着栗子花的淫靡腥香。

“我想把这间屋子烧掉……”

过了好半天，兰斯洛特才终于喘匀了气，呜呜咽咽地说。

“……一定要、封起来，谁也不许进……太羞耻了……烧掉它……”

高文也勉强调匀了呼吸，让自己恢复平静和人类的形态。他感觉到那个结在消退，于是开始慢慢退出兰斯洛特的身体。肉棒和精液的摩擦发出黏腻水声，一大股湿滑的粘液顺着股缝滑落下来。

变回人类之后，怀抱里的身体就显得过于沉重了。他将兰斯洛特抱回浴盆里，给他加上新烧好的热水。

跨进水里的时候高文发现自己手臂和大腿的肌肉都在打颤，兰斯洛特发现了，他闭着眼睛轻声笑起来。高文将头埋进他怀里，闷闷地抱紧了他的腰。兰斯洛特回抱住高文，手指插进他头发里，轻轻抚摸狼人已经褪掉了金毛的脊背。

他们两个人身上都伤痕累累——兰斯洛特的后背、高文的肩膀、疼痛的屁股和酸痛的胳膊大腿。但沉浸在热水中的拥抱柔软而惬意，性爱后的余韵懒洋洋地令人满足。外面淅淅沥沥的雨不知道什么时候也停了，从高窗中透进来夕阳西垂时分的斜照金光。

“雨停了。”兰斯洛特说。

高文的鼻腔当中，捕捉到雨后土地上植物舒展叶片的气息。兔子离开了洞穴，牛马走出畜栏，尽管已经是初冬，漫长的阴雨过后，夕阳放出的光芒却是如此温暖。

他突然间抬起了头，望向兰斯洛特。

“雨停了，我闻到了莫德雷德的气味。”

 

***

 

“混蛋高文，你干什么啊！喂！你再打我认真了啊，我真的要认真了啊！别以为我打不过你……哎！别打了……痛痛痛痛痛啊啊啊啊呜嗷嗷嗷嗷——！”

冷月高照，夜色晴朗，在村庄外面收获过后空旷的田野里，一大一小两只狼打着圈、衔着尾巴，飞快地跳跃追逐着。其中有着华美丰厚皮毛的金色的那一只，是体型有熊那么大的可怕的巨狼，从喉咙里面不住发出低沉的怒吼，而另一只看上去要小一圈的狼，尾尖上一簇蓬松的赤红毛发像是燃烧着的炽烈火焰，它一边奔跑一边用人类的语言尖叫大笑，仿佛还很兴奋似的。

兰斯洛特抱着剑靠在他的马儿旁边，无言地看着眼前的光景。

傍晚高文在村庄附近搜寻了一大圈（与此同时，兰斯洛特拿了金币给村民们，命令他们将这间沐浴室封存起来，等待他派人来拆掉），追踪莫德雷德时隐时现的气息。可最终他找到的，却是一条正在扒房上树追猫撵鹅的小金毛狗。

“小金！回来了！再去追猫你今天晚上没肉吃！”

从村庄的方向远远传来孩子们的声音，金色的身影随即一溜烟地从树上滑下来，可惜还没落地，就被等在树下的男人敏捷地拎起了尾巴，空留树上逃过一劫的大橘猫惊魂未定地注视着这一幕。

小狗，不，幼狼呲地一声扭头冲着男人的手腕露出獠牙，还没咬下去，却看清楚了青年怒气冲冲的脸，张大的嘴就合不上了。

“……哥……高文！”

小东西猛地发力扭腰想要从高文手上挣脱，却被男人顺势提起来荡了一圈。它愤怒地发出一声咆哮，接着唰地变成了人形。

是俊秀如少女般的少年，或者是英气如少年般的少女，面貌与高文甚为相似，尚且稚嫩，看上去不过十三四岁的模样。她的一头金发扎得高高的，如鸟窝般竖立起来，昂着头双手叉腰，只是衣领依旧被高文拎着，双脚离地，未免显得有些气势不足。

“你干嘛！”

莫德雷德理直气壮地吼起来，高文抖了两下她的衣领，脸色越发严肃，这男人认真起来就显得可怕。“带你回家。”

然后，就先是扭打再是追逃，直到兰斯洛特赶来将他们分开。不能惊扰到普通人，兄妹俩各自臭着一张脸，坚持到与兰斯洛特一同吃了晚饭，等着所有人都睡下了再开打。农民们款待领主老爷的晚餐竭尽所能地丰盛，至于途中，村里的小孩子哭着跑来告诉大人他们的狗狗不见了这种小事，自然是不能惊动到领主的。

“就是这样啊！我又没吃人，也没有叼走小孩，最多不过是吃了几只羊，也没有可着一个村庄使劲薅……而且，我都呆在这里两个月没到处乱跑了。”

跑了半天最终还是被兄长一爪子按在地上，莫德雷德不满地撅着嘴，尾巴疯狂乱晃。“这里的小孩子很蠢的！要不是有我保护他们，早就被外面下山来过冬的野兽吃掉了！所以我吃几只羊有什么关系嘛！还有加雷斯，我又不知道她跟着来，她踩中了陷阱和我有什么关系——啊啊啊啊啊不要打头！会长不高的！”

“抱歉，不肖舍妹，让你见笑了。”

揍完了自家妹妹，高文转过来比平常更文质彬彬地对兰斯洛特道歉，倒叫兰斯洛特意外地多看了他几眼，好像又发现了这个男人的另一面似的。

莫德雷德趴在头上的耳朵弹了起来，她眼睛乱转，看了兰斯洛特一眼，用力地吸了吸鼻子。

“这个人类身上有高文的味道！”

像是发现了什么不得了的东西，莫德雷德大叫起来。

“说什么出来找我呢，高文你这家伙惯会摆架子。你根本就是出来求偶的吧！你身上也有那个人类的味道，还有，好奇怪啊，这个是什么……是不是！发情的味道！”

“莫德雷德……你！……”

高文的声音里已经带上了磨牙的滋滋声，气得不轻。但兰斯洛特的动作更快，唰地一声帅气地拔出了爱剑阿隆戴特，一言不发，冷冰冰地抵在小狼的颈间。

“……开个玩笑嘛……就喜欢找机会耍帅，跟高文那家伙一样的麻烦，不是好人……”

倒霉孩子小声地念叨。

 

不管过程是如何一波三折，总之，在找回了离家出走的莫德雷德，并且确认来自海对岸的狼人并没有如传言中那样给农民们带来大量损失之后，兰斯洛特·杜·莱克伯爵领地上的狼人骚动事件，也就告一段落了。领主大人带着他新增加的随从一同回到城堡，与家臣们商议如何补偿农民的损失，他的慷慨解囊让不知情的众人目瞪口呆，再一次觉得这位领主老爷仁慈得匪夷所思。

女仆葛温妮脱下围裙，换上白银的骑士铠甲回到城堡，没有一个人将他认出来。高文和莫德雷德都以路过的骑士、领主的贵客的身份留在城堡里，度过了一整个快活的冬天。虽然这对兄妹性格迥异，但与兰斯洛特的骑士们操练起武艺来都叫人服气。加拉哈德喜欢和高文聊天，胜过听从他父亲的话。而即使顽劣如莫德雷德，也不得不承认兰斯洛特的一双儿女都是让人讨厌不起来的天使。当然，她还是不喜欢兰斯洛特。

即使嘴上不说，背后却暗暗为兰斯洛特抢走了她的哥哥而生气呢。

至于加雷斯呢，为了照顾玛修的情绪，还是得暂时憋着说话的欲望乖乖做狼，直到伤势痊愈，玛修欢天喜地将她带到森林中去放生为止。

这时候已经是初春，阳光回暖，树木干枯枝桠上生出新绿，土壤中冒出小草的嫩芽。加雷斯在草地上舒展开四肢，痛痛快快地打了三个滚，才变成人形，穿上骑士的铠甲，骑着马回到兰斯洛特的城堡，自称前来寻找她的兄弟们。

于是冬日的休憩时光也就结束了。

高文、加雷斯和莫德雷德将要回到海的另一边，狼人们居住的森林。

 

***

 

“真的不能和我们一起回去吗？”

即使早已清楚兰斯洛特的回答，也能理解他身为领主和父亲，无可奈何的立场，在临走的前一晚，送别的酒宴散去之后，两人独处的房间内，高文依然不死心地再一次向他提出恳求。他蹲在床边，仰望着坐在床上的兰斯洛特，体格健壮的青年将自己蜷缩得像只小狗狗一样，金色的厚厚的头发，就好像小狗耷拉下了耳朵。

“并不是要你抛弃故乡去往异国和我在一起，只是，只是……我说过吧，我的母亲是魔女，她会制造爱之灵药，也一定有解咒的方法。我走了以后……我不希望你再被咒印折磨，也很自私，不希望你再爱上别人，不希望你想着我的模样和别人睡觉……我知道你不会那样做，但是你会很痛苦……”

他喝多了酒，有几分语无伦次，声音也越发沮丧。“我会请她帮你解除爱之灵药的诅咒，这样的话，不管你以后爱上谁，都可以自由……”

“不，我要留着它。”

兰斯洛特弯下腰来，抱住高文的肩膀，将他拥进怀里。“我已经习惯了这诅咒存在于我的身体当中，并不会因此感到太过痛苦。相反，留着它，会让我在每个月圆的夜晚，在月光下，在情欲痛苦和快乐的折磨中想起你的脸。我可爱的，可爱的高文啊，这样的话，我会感觉很幸福。”

一言不发瞒着所有人偷偷跑掉，远走高飞，这不是他年轻时最喜欢做的事情吗？如果是十五年前的话，兰斯洛特现在一定已经骑在他的白色马儿上，跟随着金色的巨狼，在月光下跑过森林，浮渡大海，不顾一切前往遥远的彼方了吧。真是现世报，他苦涩地笑笑，闭上眼睛，将嘴唇埋进高文的头发。

他慢慢地亲吻高文的额头，亲吻他的鼻梁和嘴唇。兰斯洛特的嘴唇灼热柔软又甘甜，像是一泓湖水，要将他吸入进去。高文抱住兰斯洛特的腰，两个人一起滚到床上，滚到被子底下又钻出来，丝绸的睡衣和金色的绒毛在房间里乱飞。兰斯洛特骑乘在高文腰上，轻声私语，要求他变成完全的狼。于是巨大的狼温顺地摊开四肢露出肚皮，像是一条厚实温暖的毯子铺满兰斯洛特的床，压得床架咯吱咯吱地响。兰斯洛特抱着他的颈子，将脸埋进狼丰厚的胸毛当中，深深呼吸。

高文的皮毛里面有太阳的香味。

“别动。”兰斯洛特低声说，小口地啃咬着高文尖尖的毛茸茸的耳朵。他将手伸到背后去，缓缓抚摸着狼人手感温软的肚皮毛毛中已经挺立起来的阴茎，指尖轻轻地拨弄着尖端，揉出来一两滴前液。

“我们就这样做爱吧。”兰斯洛特说，他抬起头来，脸颊染满酒意的酡红，身体向前伸，双手按住狼屈起的前爪关节，将自己火烫的脸在野兽的吻部来回磨蹭。高文伸出舌头来舔他，兰斯洛特吃吃地笑起来，梦一样漂浮的表情陶醉而满足，眼眶下面的一抹红色越发撩人。“你别动……嗯……就这样，别动。”

狼仰面躺在床上，用一个野兽会本能抗拒的姿势，将自己柔软的肚皮暴露出来。他凝视着兰斯洛特，男人雪白紧实的屁股就在他眼前晃动着。兰斯洛特趴在高文身上，俯下身体抬起腰，摇晃着头将他巨大的阴茎含进口里舔弄吮吸，给它一个深长的亲吻。唾液沿着嘴角滴到私处金色的毛发里，将青筋毕露的肉柱刷得湿润发亮。他又吸又舔，手上也没停着，掌心握住了狼那对毛绒绒的蛋蛋揉捏把玩，还不时去捏一下他的尾巴根。

高文警告似地咆哮了一声，兰斯洛特回过头来，嘴角挂着唾液的长长银丝，意犹未尽地对他嫣然一笑。

狼人从鼻腔里发出粗重的哼声，他抬起前爪和上半身抱住兰斯洛特的腰臀，按下他的腰，固定住那晃动不已的白屁股，伸出野兽长长的舌头就往狭窄臀缝里面舔进去。狼的舌头厚实、粗糙、潮湿又温热，暖暖地舔舐着身体内部的黏膜，呼吸的热气吹拂在隐秘的穴口处，恍惚有种正在被野兽吃掉的错觉。

难以想象的刺激让兰斯洛特尖叫一声仰起了头，修长脖颈猛地向后弯出一段诱人弧线。像是急着想躲又像是往高文鼻尖上凑，劲瘦的腰肢在狼的爪子下面忘情地扭动，白皙肌肤上顿时多了好几道鲜艳血痕。高文没有料到他会有这样大的反应，连忙松开了前爪，兰斯洛特身体上下颤抖个不停，大腿死死夹住高文的腰，脸埋进他阴茎周围的毛发里。

“兰斯洛特……”

高文有点担心，抬起爪子拍拍他。他想要将兰斯洛特抱起来，但仰躺的姿势对于四肢着地的野兽来说真的很累，巨大的狼在床上扭来扭去，想要跟身上的人换个位置。

然而这向来矜持羞耻的人类难得主动一回，就铁了心要自己做到底。他缓过气来，再度将他按住，爬起来换了个方向面朝着高文，暗紫色的瞳孔恶狠狠地盯着他，当中流露出急切的情欲。他跨坐在狼人柔软的腰上，双手分开自己的臀部，抬起腰，喘息着在高文眼前慢慢地坐下去，一点点将那快乐源泉吞入。

兰斯洛特忘情地晃动着腰，前后左右摆动腰肢的韵律像一段荡漾的水波。他的痴态让高文想起森林中月夜魔女的聚会，女巫和幻想种和妖精们。他们围绕着篝火，在魔药沸腾的香气中大声欢笑，肆无忌惮地谈论爱情、性欲、野兽某些部位的妙用、以及人类的男人和女人。人类是不像野兽一样有发情期的，所以他们一年四季三百六十五天都可以发情。狼竖起了耳朵，马儿喷着响鼻，女巫神秘而意味深长的笑容勾起所有生物的兴奋和好奇心。要当心被榨干啊，如果你喜欢上一个人类的话，她说。人类的情欲并不全听命于月亮的指引，而是来源于心中燃烧的爱情，有时候只是一个眼神就能点燃那火焰，而要让它熄灭却难如日月倒悬。

他喘了几口气，又往下坐下去一截，男人全身白皙肌肤上都显出情欲灼烧的粉红色，水光粼粼满是汗珠。他俯下身在高文胸口的厚毛里面喘息一会，又呻吟着摇晃着屁股，在他的阴茎上起伏摩擦一回。紧实的括约肌牢牢箍住阴茎根部，视觉刺激和被包裹挤压的快感都无比强烈，高文发出呜呜的嚎叫，人类的语言也变得断断续续。“兰斯洛特，”金色的狼摇晃着一双前爪，低声恳求说，“换个姿势吧，我想抱抱你。”他就像是狗狗一样喘着气将爪子搭到他肩上。“让我来吧，这样好难受。”

“那、再换个姿势。”兰斯洛特喘息着说，他从高文身上爬起来，疲惫不堪地在一边趴下，像是野兽交媾一样四肢着地翘起屁股，将高文拉到他的身后。“咬我吧。”他闭着眼睛说，将脸深深埋进床垫里，露出来的颧骨和脖子上一片通红，声音打颤，但却坚定。“像对待母狼那样对待我吧，咬我的脖子，在我的身体里面成结，在我身上留下你的精液、你的气味、你的记号……最好是，不会消退的记号！……”

那种事情是做不到的。唾液也好气味也好，繁殖下一代的生命的种子也好，没有什么东西是不会消退的，就算爱情，人们不也是一边信仰和歌颂着它的永恒，一边制造了爱之灵药这种邪恶的东西吗？但人类——他们的决心是多么奇怪、可笑又可怕啊。他们用心灵的爱情来控制肉体繁殖的本能，发誓一生一世只爱一个人，宁愿承受痛苦，违抗天性，也要抱着不切实际的愿望度过一生。

高文喜欢这个人类。

“让我为你做点什么。”他轻声说。然后从背后以庞大温暖的狼的身体，温柔地覆盖了他赤裸的全身。

他压制着兰斯洛特，张开口咬住他的后颈，犬齿轻轻地压着颈动脉，狼从背后一点一点地，将自己推入到那柔顺而饥渴的，贪婪地索求着他的身体里面去。兰斯洛特肌肉结实的身体里面却是那么温热又柔软，就像那颗柔软的，多情的心一样。

狼人开始咆哮，加快了速度一下下地耸动着，将那粗长的性器贴着脊柱一直插入到尽根的深处。冲击感让兰斯洛特头晕目眩，他动弹不得，四肢发软，快感强得让他想要尖叫，却连喉咙也被咬住，只能发出微弱的苦闷呻吟。高文咬他，舔他，阴茎反复地在他的腹腔中戳刺，胀痛让他不自觉地流下眼泪来，但快感和追寻快感的欲望，仍然令兰斯洛特极力配合，在疼痛中不停地摇摆着腰。

在爱情当中，无法呼吸的疼痛和苦涩也有别样甜美的快感滋味。不管痛苦还是快乐，亲吻还是精液，他都想要得更多一点，更深入一点，让这短暂的、甜蜜的、故事一样不靠谱的一见钟情能够被身体和心深深记忆，留存得更久一点。兰斯洛特觉得自己还算是个忠诚长情的人，他希望能够记住高文一直到死。

明天之后，他们或许再也不会见面了。这仅剩的一晚，享受最好的时光，莫过于在性爱的温柔与强迫中沉溺。

他并不知道高文已经下定决心。

 

清晨不列颠的骑士们离开的时候，兰斯洛特还在床上。他醒了，但是不想起来。阳光透过窗户照射进来，雪白的皱巴巴的床单上还残留着狼人金色的绒毛。兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，想让自己再度沉回梦里，太安静了，他甚至听不到他们离开的马蹄声。

 

***

 

城堡中的日子还在一天天地继续过下去，兰斯洛特的生活日常和每个月的斋戒日也没有任何变化。时间过去了一年，加拉哈德和玛修越发长大了，两个人都满了十五岁，在家臣们的提醒下，兰斯洛特终于意识到他应该开始为两个孩子的婚事操心。

在安稳平淡的生活中沉寂许久的布列塔尼终于再度热闹起来，杜莱克家的少爷要出门游历，小姐要进入交际圈，从捡拾过去的人脉到添置行头，哪一样都不是一蹴而就的事。信件一封封从城堡里写出去，人手一个个被雇佣进来，从会做时兴款式衣裳的裁缝到教授宫廷礼仪与流行文化的女教师——兰斯洛特过去将两个孩子养得有多放任自由，可见一斑。

哦，还有，高文之前种下的花长出来了。他没有撒谎，一年四季，只要有太阳，就总能在杂草丛生的花园里看见这一小块灿烂怒放的金色花田。

从前兰斯洛特不曾上心打理的花园，现在就觉得杂乱荒凉，处处都碍眼起来。一旦察觉了这些问题，开始补救，城堡里可用的人手就越发显得不足。再去雇佣附近的村妇作为女佣实在不太像样，兰斯洛特只得写信求助远在不列颠的养母家族替他寻找一些灵巧的仆人。信件送出去的时候他有一瞬间的恍惚，书信可以寄到隔海相望的城堡和乡村庄园里面，寄到领主和贵妇们的手中，那么遥远的、深奥神秘的不列颠森林呢？有没有传说中的魔法使能替他投递一封书信，送给一头有着美丽毛皮和碧绿眼睛的金色的狼？

他真的写了这封信，第二天早上起来又觉得羞耻，偷偷将它烧掉了。

一个月后，养母的回信和替他物色的仆人队伍一起抵达了布列塔尼。

他们抵达的时候兰斯洛特还在写信，老管家兴高采烈地冲进来，挥着手，嗓门大得让兰斯洛特微微皱眉。

“老爷！”他兴奋地说，“您一定不知道我看见了谁！那姑娘最早是我发现的，没想到她在不列颠还有亲人，离开城堡之后是去了那边谋生。哎呀，有她在可就太好了，她一个人的力气，能抵得上三个壮小伙子，而且她还会种花！……”

一阵微妙的好笑和奇异的酸楚感觉从兰斯洛特胸口升起来，他觉得喉咙哽咽，耳边管家聒噪的话语渐渐变得模糊，像是背景的杂音。他站了起来，抬起头，满怀希冀地看向门口，有很多话都堵在嗓子里面，他不知道自己到底想说什么。

走廊上的脚步声嗒嗒作响，越来越近。转过客厅，那个笑容如阳光般灿烂的金发女仆，就这样突然且真实地出现在他的面前。

“我是葛温妮，已经安排好了家里面的事。从今往后，很乐意为您服务。”

高文还穿着那身过于紧绷的女仆制服，从头巾下面溜出来几绺柔软金色额发。他眉开眼笑，碧绿的眼睛弯弯，嘴角向上翘起，洁白的牙齿闪闪发光。兰斯洛特的女仆就像骑士一样将手按在胸口，在领主老爷的面前深深鞠下一躬。

“从今往后，还请您，多多指教。”

兰斯洛特微笑起来，紫色眼瞳里漾起温暖的光茫，眉宇间忧郁的褶痕一点点化开。

“……你好，葛温妮。很高兴再一次见到你。”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这篇原本是要收录在12月CP场首发的高兰合志第二辑•人外主题本里面的文，但是因为众所周知的原因……就只能网络公开了！  
> 说到人外合志稿，一开始其实是想写那个男子高中生高文x小人鱼兰斯洛特的脑洞，但拟完大纲之后发现时间很紧，可能写不完，于是决定换成万圣节的狼人高文x领主兰斯洛特的梗。本来只是个一发完的纯肉梗，没想到一写之后就爆了字数，故事自然生长，一发接一发，到最后居然写得比人鱼梗还长。结果写完之后……要印出来就必须把肉全部删掉！  
> 为了写肉而写了一万字背景人设剧情铺垫，写完了之后居然要把肉删掉，这是什么悲惨世界，我一个猫猫抱柱哭o(╥﹏╥)o  
> 幸好还有人鱼梗可以备用，最后和茶老师商量决定把这篇提前网络公开，然后我们俩搞个几十页的新作别册，跟合志附在一起……虽然是无可奈何之下的办法，不过，还是希望大家能收获双倍的快乐吧！  
> 那么我们CP见~！


End file.
